Rosa de Inverno
by Dtoadstone
Summary: O que aconteceu no trágico dia em que Ned Stark encontrou sua irmã e três cavaleiros da Guarda Real.


**Essa é a primeira fanfic que publico. Resolvi escrever uma one-shot sobre o sonho de Ned na Torre da Alegria, intercalando PdV's dele e de Lyanna, considerando R + L = J. Não sabe nada sobre essa teoria? Recomendo que dê uma olhada no Google antes de ler essa fic. Aqui o foco está principalmente em Lyanna e sua "cama de sangue". Espero que vocês gostem e críticas construtivas são bem-vindas. Peço perdão adiantado por qualquer erro de português.**

 **Não possuo nenhum direito sobre o universo das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo.**

 **Atualização: Respondendo a review do anônimo (muito obrigada), eu não pretendo postar essa fic em outro site. Prefiro evitar ter muitas contas em lugares diferentes.**

 **Sem mais delongas, eis a história.**

* * *

LYANNA

Ele iria nascer a qualquer momento. Lyanna Stark sentira as primeiras contrações momentos antes. Arthur Dayne, quando a viu se contorcendo de dor, ajudou a nortenha a deitar na cama. Desde então, ela não tinha forças para levantar. _Por que me deixaste Rhaegar?_ , Lyanna perguntava a si mesma.

Ela se lembrava do momento em que o cavaleiro entrara pela porta que guardava o quarto, o rosto completamente desolado. Ele não precisou falar para Lyanna saber o que acontecera. Mesmo assim, sentiu a necessidade de ouvir as palavras saírem se sua boca.

"Rhaegar está morto, minha senhora". Era como se o mundo tivesse quebrado, despedaçado, e que cada pedaço de seu ser tivesse encontrado o chão e virado pó.

Ela estava grávida, esperando uma criança dele, e mesmo assim ele tinha partido. Prometera voltar, enfrentaria e mataria Robert Baratheon no Tridente, e voltaria a tempo de segurar sua mão. Mas ele estava morto. Rhaegar, não Robert. Mais uma morte que ela não sabia se conseguiria suportar. Seu irmão, Brandon, seu pai, Rickard. Milhares de inocentes presos nos conflitos de seus suseranos. Quem mais teria morrido porque duas pessoas foram estúpidas demais para se apaixonarem?

Ela odiava aquele lugar. Torre da Alegria. Ela poderia rir do nome agora se não estivesse tão cansada. Estava cansada de ficar presa, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Depois que Rhaegar morrera, as notícias raramente eram repassadas para ela. O mundo poderia estar em chamas e Lyanna não saberia, presa naquela torre com três cavaleiros da Guarda Real impedindo sua fuga. Arthur sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela tinha certeza disso, mas lhe contava nada. Ela precisava saber.

Sua mente voltou para luas atrás, quando ela conheceu Rhaegar Targaryen durante o torneio de Harrenhal. Foi uma apresentação formal, ela estava ao lado dos irmãos quando se curvou ao príncipe. A atração fora inevitável e ela se amaldiçoara por desejar que ele não fosse casado. Durante os dias que passaram, encontros acidentais entre ela e o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro ocorreram, ou talvez não tão acidentais. Lyanna não tinha certeza se sua atração era correspondida até Rhaegar ganhar o torneio. Ele passara por sua esposa e lhe entregara a coroa de rainha do amor e da beleza. Um movimento estúpido e imprudente, podiam dizer, mas ela não se importara. Desde então, a rosa de inverno, que enfeitava a delicada coroa, se tornara sua flor favorita.

O relacionamento com o príncipe começou naquela noite e foi mantida em segredo. Nenhum Targaryen ou Stark aprovaria o relacionamento e a antiga aliança com os Martell poderia ser destruída. Rhaegar sempre protegera a honra de Lyanna, mesmo que todos os breves encontros que eles possuíam sozinhos fossem recheados de beijos e toques. No entanto, ambos sabiam que isso não os saciaria por muito tempo. Poucas noites depois, quando eles não podiam mais evitar a atração e quando todos já começavam a questionar, ela fugira com o príncipe dragão.

Quando soube do desaparecimento de sua irmã, Brandon Stark marchara para Porto Real, desafiando o príncipe e exigindo que entregassem Lyanna. Suas ações obrigaram o Rei Louco, Aerys Targaryen, a prendê-lo sob a acusação de conspiração. Lorde Rickard Stark, tentando salvar seu filho Brandon, fora até o rei e exigira um julgamento por combate. Morreu queimado vivo enquanto seu primogênito tentava salvá-lo, se enforcando no processo. Procurando evitar outras conspirações, Aerys deu o passo final para o início da rebelião ao exigir a cabeça de Robert Baratheon e Eddard Stark para Jon Arryn. Os três se aliaram para acabar com a tirania do Rei Louco.

Rhaegar escondera Lyanna na Torre da Alegria, em Dorne, terra da casa Martell. Lyanna nunca compreendeu como eles poderiam ficar ao seu lado depois da traição. Elia Martell, esposa e mãe dos dois filhos do príncipe dragão, aceitara o amor de seu marido por outra mulher. _Talvez ela só queria que Rhaegar fosse feliz, talvez ela o ame tanto quando eu_ , Lyanna tentava se convencer. Mas no fundo, ela sabia que os motivos eram políticos. A aliança entre as duas casas era antiga e o filho de Elia, Aegon VI Targaryen, como filho mais velho de Rhaegar, herdaria o trono de acordo com as leis dos velhos deuses e dos novos. Não havia nada que Lyanna pudesse fazer. _Eu nunca quis o Trono de Ferro, eu nunca quis que essa guerra ocorresse._

Se Rhaegar a tivesse tomado como segunda esposa publicamente, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas agora ela estava ali, sofrendo as dores do parto sem ninguém para ajudá-la. Quando Sor Arthur Dayne entrou no quarto novamente, ela gritava de dor. Ele tentou lhe dar água, mas ela jogou o copo ao longe.

\- Arthur, por favor, eu preciso de uma parteira.

\- Lady Stark, foram palavras do herdeiro do trono, ninguém pode entrar, não posso contrariá-lo.

\- Ele não está mais aqui, está? – lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. – Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha. Por favor Arthur, chame alguém. É o neto do seu rei que está em mim, você está aqui para protegê-lo. É seu dever como cavaleiro da Guarda Real assegurar que este bebê nasça em perfeitas condições. Por favor Sor Arthur - ele negou novamente. - Você deveria ter estado do lado dele, protegendo-o. Mas tudo o que você e seus companheiros fizeram foi ficar aqui, prendendo uma mulher sozinha.

\- Minha senhora...

\- Você deveria ter estado lá - lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. - E ele aqui.

\- Devo fazer o que me é mandado, você sabe disso. Ele precisava ter a certeza de que estariam seguros. Você e seu filho.

 _O príncipe que foi prometido_ , podia ouvir a voz de Rhaegar ecoando em seus ouvidos.

\- Não. Você precisa ir, proteger seu rei. Os príncipes. Os verdadeiros herdeiros de Rhaegar.

Lá estava, aquele desvio no olhar. O cavaleiro escondia algo.

\- Diga-me, Sir Arthur. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

\- Minha senh-

\- Diga-me.

\- Estão mortos. Tywin Lannister saqueou Porto Real e Jaime matou nosso rei.

Lyanna ficou sem palavras. Sentia-se como se pudesse cair, mesmo quando já estava deitada em sua cama. Ela não estava surpresa pelo Senhor Lannister, antiga mão do rei, ter se virado contra a coroa. Mas Jaime era um cavaleiro da Guarda Real, seu dever era proteger e seguir as ordens de seu rei, não se tornar um regicida. Subitamente, ela pensou na esposa legítima de Rhaegar.

\- Elia? - perguntou, forçando-se para que sua voz não desaparecesse. - Rhaenys, Aegon?

\- Tywin Lannister precisava garantir que Robert não tivesse ameaça ao trono.

Mesmo que Arthur Dayne tentasse esconder, Lyanna conseguia ver seus olhos lacrimejando. Ela, no entanto, não segurava suas lágrimas. Deixava escorrer cada gota por seus rosto, colocando protetoramente a mão em sua barriga.

\- Rhaella? Viserys?

\- Infelizmente, eu não sei. As últimas informações que recebemos era que eles estavam tentando fugir de Pedra do Dragão, Stannis Baratheon indo para lá com o objetivo de capturá-los.

Ela gritou novamente quando outra dor a atingiu. Não poderia acreditar, era o fim. A dinastia Targaryen, que durante quase 300 anos governou sobre os Sete Reinos, estava sendo aniquilada. Eles não deixariam ninguém escapar, Lyanna tinha certeza disso. Ela temeu pelo jovem irmão de Rhaegar e sua mãe, que deveria dar à luz a qualquer momento. Provavelmente, a criança nunca veria a luz do dia. Temeu mais ainda pelo próprio filho. Se Tywin ou mesmo Robert descobrisse sobre o bebê que ela carregava no ventre, que era do sangue do dragão, não haveria mais nada. Ela precisava protegê-lo. Lyanna entendia agora o motivo pelo qual os três cavaleiros não deixariam seu lado. Era dever deles manter o provável último Targaryen vivo.

Seus gritos ecoaram por toda a torre e o cavaleiro olhou preocupado.

\- Eu preciso de uma parteira, não de guardas reais - ela disse, empurrando-o.

Arthur Dayne a estudou por um longo tempo antes de aceitar seu pedido. Ele prometeu que cavalgaria por milhas até encontrar um fazendeiro e o mandaria procurar por uma parteira, uma prostituta, uma ama de leite, qualquer mulher com experiência na cama de sangue. Lyanna sabia que o cavaleiro não poderia permitir que a amada de seu melhor amigo morresse enquanto ele poderia salvá-la. Mas era o máximo que ele poderia permitir. _Será o suficiente_ , Lyanna gemeu quando ela sentiu outra contração, _precisa ser o suficiente_.

* * *

EDDARD

Eddard Stark cavalgava ao lado de Howland Reed em direção à Torre da Alegria. Outros cinco cavaleiros seguiam rapidamente atrás deles. _Estou chegando, querida irmã_.

Descobriram a provável localização de Lyanna alguns dias após acabarem com o cerco em Ponta Tempestade. Três cavaleiros da Guarda Real estavam protegendo uma torre em território dornês enquanto os herdeiros do trono eram massacrados. Entre eles estava Sor Arthur Dayne, a Espada da Manhã, melhor amigo do príncipe Rhaegar. Ned havia ficado surpreso quando não o encontrou a lado do jovem dragão quando ele morreu no Tridente. O resultado poderia ter sido outro se o melhor cavaleiro dos Sete Reinos estivesse acompanhando seu príncipe. Mas ao invés disso ele estava protegendo uma torre ao lado de dois de seus irmãos juramentados. O motivo era Lyanna, deveria ser. Afinal, a guerra foi causada quando Rhaegar Targaryen, em um momento de loucura, a raptou. Ou ela havia fugido com ele, Ned não descartava a possibilidade.

Agora Robert Baratheon sentava no trono de ferro. Ned preferiu não informá-lo que suspeitava do paradeiro de Lyanna, ele não queria o usurpador perto dele nos próximos dias. O homem que uma vez chamara de amigo agradecera os Lannisters quando os corpos de Aegon e Rhaenys foram deixados aos seus pés na Fortaleza Vermelha. Talvez o nortenho pudesse perdoar Robert por isso, não foi ele que os executou nem quem deu a ordem, mas nunca esqueceria.

No entanto, ele tentava se concentrar em sua irmã. Ele estava prestes a levá-la, finalmente, para casa.

* * *

LYANNA

Gotas de suor escorriam pelo corpo de Lyanna, porém, ela sentia frio. Ela não sabia ao certo quando a febre a atingira, mas se sentia pior conforme a hora chegava. _Ele deve nascer a qualquer momento, nosso filho, nosso pequeno filho, fruto do nosso amor, meu príncipe, meu rei_.

Os gritos de Lyanna ecoavam por toda a torre. _Rhaegar, meu amor, onde estás?_ A febre deixava a visão turva e a nortenha sentia-se tonta. _Nosso bebê, meu príncipe._ Sua mão apertava a de Arthur Dayne. _O fruto do nosso amor virá ao mundo._ Seu corpo suado tremia, e ela sabia que a dor não a deixaria. _Você disse que estaria aqui._ Outra contração a atingiu e ela se contorceu na cama. _Onde estás, Rhaegar?_

\- Está na hora – sussurrou Lyanna.

\- Eu mandei procurarem uma parteira, mas ela ainda não chegou – disse o cavaleiro. – Não se preocupe Lady Stark, ela virá em breve. Espere mais um pouco.

\- Eu não posso – gritou, enquanto sentia outra contração. – Precisa ser agora.

\- Não temos ninguém adequado para o trabalho, minha senhora.

\- Eu não posso aguentar, o filho de seu príncipe está vindo ao mundo. É seu dever garantir a salvação dele – uma pequena lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto quente. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Arthur. Preciso agora.

\- Eu não sei como posso ser útil.

Ela hesitou. Pouco sabia sobre o trabalho na cama de sangue. Sua mãe e sua septã havia lhe contado o básico, ela já ouvira diversas mulheres gritarem enquanto seus filhos nasciam, seguido pelo doce barulho do choro de bebê. Mas nada que ela sabia a tinha preparado para esse momento. Precisava fazer isso sozinha, apenas seus instintos femininos a guiariam agora. _Por você Rhaegar. Por você e nosso filho, preciso ser forte._ Outra lágrima correu pelo seu rosto quando apertou os olhos com força.

\- Apenas segure a minha mão – e assim ele fez, sem apresentar nenhuma reação sobre a força do aperto dela.

Lyanna respirou fundo e se colocou na posição que considerava correta. Suas pernas estavam dobradas, com os joelhos para cima e os pés afastados. "Empurre", uma voz ecoou em sua mente. "Força, empurre". Era de uma parteira em Winterfell, quando uma de suas servas teve um filho. Com um último suspiro de coragem, ela empurrou.

A dor era insuportável, Lyanna sentia seu corpo se rasgando ao meio. Sua mão segurou a de Arthur Dayne com mais força e empurrou novamente, um grito saindo de seus lábios. "Não pare, continue, está indo bem, força". Lyanna não pensava mais, ela continuava seu trabalho de parto, querendo que a causa da dor saísse logo de seu corpo.

Foi quando Sor Gerold Hightower entrou no quarto, chamando pelo seu irmão juramentado. Ele rapidamente entendeu o pedido e desculpou-se, saindo do quarto.

\- Você é forte, Lady Stark. Irá conseguir.

Pareceu uma eternidade, até que Lyanna sentiu que o trabalho acabara. A dor e a tontura não a incomodavam mais e alegria e esperança se espalharam pelo seu corpo inteiro. Ela se moveu lentamente e pegou a criança no colo. Um pequeno cordão saía de seu umbigo, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse usar para cortá-lo. Contudo, não foi isso que chamou sua atenção. _É um menino._

\- É tão pequeno e delicado – disse com os olhos brilhando. _Aqui está ele Rhaegar, nosso filho._ Lyanna sorria, tentando acalmar o bebê. – Silêncio pequeno, já passou, você está com a mamãe agora, estou aqui. Em breve você verá o papai e seremos felizes novamente. Mas agora silêncio pequeno. Precisa se acalmar, homens maus estão aqui.

Com a voz delicada e o balançar leve de sua mãe, o bebê logo parou de chorar. Lyanna agradeceu aos antigos deuses por isso. Mas o conflito fora daquelas paredes a amedrontava. _Ninguém fará mal ao meu filho, não enquanto eu ainda respirar._

Ela ouviu vozes. Poderia distinguir os três cavaleiros da Guarda Real, e uma quarta voz, estranhamente familiar. Ela quase não respirava e seu temor cresceu quando ouviu o barulho das espadas se chocando. Foi quando se lembrou.

\- Eddard! - gritou com toda a força que podia, chamando pelo irmão que finalmente viera ajudá-la.

De repente, o silêncio dominou e Lyanna segurou seu filho contra o peito, tentando protegê-lo. A porta foi aberta e olhou corajosamente para frente, sem saber ao certo quem iria encarar. A figura que entrou no quarto, no entanto, era reconfortante.

* * *

EDDARD

\- Ned! Ned, graças aos deuses - sua irmã disse com uma voz fraca quando ele finalmente a alcançou.

\- Lyanna – foi tudo o que ele disse. Quando ele viu o seu estado, medo tomou conta dele. Algo pequeno se debatia nos braços dela, ainda coberto de sangue. Ele rapidamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Lyanna estava suando, estranhamente pálida e tremendo, fraca demais para se mover. Ela perdera uma quantidade anormal de sangue. Ned já lutara batalhas o suficiente para saber que aquilo não era bom sinal.

\- Ned, rezei tanto por você. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu ao nosso pai e ao Brandon. Estou tão feliz por vê-lo aqui – ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto de seu irmão quando uma realização a percorreu. – Onde está Arthur?

\- Eu sinto muito. Ele teria me matado se não fosse por Howland.

Lyanna suspirou, porém tentava não demonstrar fraqueza, mesmo que seu corpo mal conseguisse manter sua mão no rosto de seu irmão. Ele sentia muito pelo que tiveram que fazer. Arthur Dayne era um dos melhores cavaleiros que o senhor de Winterfell já tinha conhecido e morrera seguindo as ordens de seu príncipe.

\- Onde está Rhaegar? Por que ele não está aqui? Ele disse que estaria comigo.

Ned olhou para ela surpreso. Ele já suspeitava que sua irmã amava o príncipe dragão, afinal ela era uma loba, não seria levada sem lutar. No entanto, depois de tanto tempo, ela deveria saber qual era o final de seu amado, do pai da criança que ela segurava em seu colo. Isso não era bom. Sua preocupação estampava seu rosto enquanto ele balançava a cabeça levemente em negação. Quando Lyanna viu, encolheu-se na sua cama, abraçando a criança calmamente como se tentasse consolá-la. Lentamente, esticou sua mão e tocou o rosto de sua irmã. _Muito quente, está delirando._

\- Não. Ned, por favor, me diz que não - ele podia ver que ela tentava segurar as lágrimas quando o encarou.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Ele prometeu que estaria aqui comigo. Ele prometeu que voltaria. Que seguraria minha mão quando a hora chegasse.

Eddard Stark viu sua irmã fechar os olhos. Ele olhou novamente para o bebê no colo dela e procurou algo para que pudesse envolvê-lo. Ela não o impediu quando ele tirou a criança de seus braços e logo o lençol branco e limpo que ele encontrara adquirira a coloração avermelhada do sangue de Lyanna. Com uma adaga que ele carregava em sua armadura, cortou delicadamente o cordão umbilical.

\- É tudo minha culpa. Se eu nunca tivesse me envolvido com Rhaegar, nada disso teria acontecido - ela gemeu quando tentou se mexer e seu irmão logo a impediu.

\- Não se esforce, querida irmã. Chamaremos um meistre pra cuidar de você. Te levaremos para casa.

\- É tarde demais para mim, você sabe disso – disse, sua voz sumindo e seus movimento cada vez mais lentos. Ned quase podia sentir a fraqueza em si mesmo. A febre não parecia diminuir e não deveria abandoná-la em nenhum momento próximo.

\- Não fale assim, Lyanna, você ficará bem.

\- Eu sei que não aguentarei muito tempo. Guardei minha forças pra trazer ele a este mundo, sobrou quase nada para mim. Mas me diga Ned – ela procurou pela mão e a segurou levemente, incapaz de fazer mais que isso. – Me diga como está Elia, Aegon e Rhaenys.

\- Eles... Minha querida irmã, isso não importa agora. Guarde sua energia, você precisará dela.

Um pequeno sorriso formou nos lábios dela. Quando falou novamente, sua voz era delicada.

\- Proteja-o, Ned. Proteja-o da fúria de Robert e da cobiça dos Lannisters. Ninguém pode saber quem ele é.

 _Ela sabe_ , ele pensou. _Ela sabe sobre Robert e sobre o que Tywin Lannister fez. Ela sabe da traição de Jaime e do fim dos Targaryens. Ela sabe que seu filho não está seguro._ Questionava-se o quanto Lyanna sabia, se ela tinha conhecimento do que os outros filhos se Rhaegar haviam passado, do que Elia sofrera por ser a esposa do príncipe. Porém, ela estava confusa, delirando por causa de seu estado. _Ela também sabe que está fraca demais, ela não acha que conseguirá criar seu filho._ Ned não podia suportar a ideia de perdê-la.

\- Não diga isso, você ficará bem.

\- Prometa-me que o manterá seguro e que não contará para ninguém quem ele realmente é. Ninguém pode saber. Prometa-me.

\- Lyanna, eu-

\- Prometa-me. Não conte para seus amigos, sua esposa. Nem mesmo para nosso pequeno irmão, Benjen. Prometa-me, Ned.

A cada momento que passava o corpo de Lyanna ficava mais pálido e sua mão não conseguia segurar a dele corretamente, mantendo-se no lugar apenas porque Ned a segurava com força. Ele podia ver como ela estava abandonando sua vida. Contudo, os olhos dela ainda refletiam a mesma determinação de sempre. Se aproximando de seu rosto, ele suavemente respondeu:

\- Eu prometo.

\- Bom.

Ela deu um leve sorriso antes de seu rosto adquirir uma expressão serena. A mão dela escorregava lentamente da dele. Lyanna usara todas as suas forças para conseguir sua promessa. E agora havia se entregado.

\- Uma mulher chegou, afirmando ser uma parteira - disse Howland Reed perto da porta. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali, Ned não poderia dizer. Ambos eram o últimos sobreviventes naquela torre.

\- Não há nada aqui que ela possa fazer.

\- Mas o bebê-

\- Não há nada aqui, Howland - a fúria na sua voz era perceptível. - Me ouviu? Nada.

Seu amigo assentiu e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Ned levantou-se, segurando seu sobrinho firmemente no colo. Ele fizera uma promessa para sua irmã e pretendia cumpri-la. Não importava o que lhe custasse, a criança seria criada perto dele. Diria que era um órfão, que era o filho de um de seus companheiros, um recém-nascido entregue pela mãe que não poderia cuidar dele, seu próprio filho bastardo. Qualquer opção seria o suficiente para ele, mas no momento ele precisava mantê-lo escondido. Levá-lo para um lugar seguro e garantir que os corpos de seus amigos, dos cavaleiros da Guarda Real e de sua irmã fossem respeitados. Levaria Lyanna ao norte e a descansaria ao lado de seu irmão e de seu pai.

Ele olhou para a criança e percebeu uma pequena quantidade de cabelos negros. Se os olhos fossem cinzas...

\- Vou levá-lo, protegê-lo, eu prometo. Mas agora eu preciso que você fique em silêncio, tudo bem? - sussurrou para a criança. _Por favor, não chore._

Jon Snow não chorou.


End file.
